Talk:Absolute Virtue
Developer Video OVER HAULED Well i deleted all this nonsense. That's what you can call almost every post that was here utter nonsense with very few legit facts or good ideas. i think this thread should start new and fresh with a fresh burst of PROVEN legit info. And with a note that most of the strategy has been figured out. Bracelets is if not the last the 2nd to last obstacle the FFXI community has to face and figure out. If you have no end game experience no AV experience please don't even attempt to post here. honestly I can tell you those of us that do fight it and are trying to figure this out. Really don't want your ridiculous ideas and usually those ideas are totally wrong and don't help the situation. Many very experienced players have poured hours over these videos, chances are its been thought of, attempted, and proven wrong. But if you think you do have a good idea here is KNOWN information. I did not write this information nor did i figure it out. Information taken from BG Forums.(AllusionLakshmi:2/6/10) P.S. If a mod really wants to go and undo this they are more then welcome to. But the truth is I fixed this... :P It's fine as long as old discussions are archived. Tahngarthortalk- 06:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) AV post from BG http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=81211 It was suggested a thread be made to convey everything I believe is known about AV at this point in time. In hopes that someone can disclose additional information which could lead to a kill in the future. Being pretty optimistic but hopefully more groups will try, and possibly the final trick will become apparent to someone. Currently the lowest we have gotten it to is approximately 43%, but that is pretty much irrelevant due to the fact that getting it lower is nearly impossible so you can make the assumption that there is 1 final trick that is yet unknown. The only true problem is that bracelets meteor makes it nearly impossible to handle, even if you were to take it to the main entrance ramp and play flawlessly with an impeccable absorb party. Bracelets meteor is in essence a manafonted meteor damage-wise, but it can be casted at random (i.e. the choice between aerogaIV, aeroV, tornadoII, meteor, and comet). The only thing that needs to happen in order to kill effectively is the locking or weakening of bracelets meteor. Absolute Virtue HP: 65,000~70,000 range Traits: · Auto-Regen · Draw-In · Enhanced Movement Speed · Instant Cast Stats: Information gathered from Suriam and Kaeko. · INT = 89 · MDB = +100 (2.0MDB) · MAB = +132 (2.32MAB) + unknown amount after bracelets are out Abilities: (Will WS directly after a 2hr which makes it unable to WS during) · Impact Stream – AoE damage, stun, and 50%DEF down; wipes shadows (10yalms) · Wing Thrust – Single target damage and slow; the slow does not overwrite haste. · Auroral Wind – Cone attack wind damage and silence. · Medusa Javelin – Single target damage and petrification; absorbed by 1 shadow. · Explosive Impulse – AoE damage, and stun; enmity loss; absorbed by 2 or 3 shadows (Meikyo Shisui only, or after 79% HP) Spell list: (Will cast approx. every 15~35sec; will cast directly after a 2hr which makes it unable to cast during) · Aero V · Aeroga IV · Tornado II · Comet (During Manafont, or after 79% HP) · Meteor (During Manafont, or after 79% HP; Meteor is 25 AoE off current target; Dark element based magic; During Manafont: approx. 6000dmg, 79%: approx. 3000dmg, bracelets: approx. 5500dmg.) Regen: The auto-regen is dispelled from killing JoL’s pet sets (unknown amount needed in order to lock AV’s regen fully, however it takes approximately 18~20 sets to fully lock JoL’s), and by casting magical attacks which correspond to the current Vana'diel day, there only needs to be a certain number of casts, not a certain number of damage to lock this portion of the regen (e.g. if it was Lightsday you are only required to cast Dia, an undetermined number of casts which will never be known; it could be so many casts that hit day bonus effect, but again this will never be known so it is pretty much irrelevant). If AV has lost all hate the regen will remain locked. 2hrs: AV will activate a random 2hr every 30-60 seconds (inference based off of video timelines, highly unlikely that range is 100% accurate). If the 2hr it uses has a timed duration, the 30-60 second timer is started when the effect wears off. The 30-60 second recast timer on 2hrs stops when AV deaggros, and it will begin counting down every time AV is aggroed. Abilities that rely on pets (Mijin Gakure, Astral Flow, Familiar) cannot be accessed if none of its wynavs are out, however can be if even 1 is out. In order to lock AV’s 2hrs you must deal at least 0DMG to AV (may just need to be on hate list and in alliance), you need to be within what we have found to be 20 distance from AV in order for the 2hr to effectively be locked, and counter his 2hr in ~3sec, and then proceed to counter 2hr after 2hr (example: ‘Absolute Virtue uses Manafont’ > ‘Player uses Manafont’). If AV has lost all hate, 2hrs will remain locked. Locking 14/15 2hrs causes AV to not use the last 2hr more than once due to the fact that it is designed to be unable to use the same 2hr back-to-back (example: 14/15 just got locked, the last 2hr will be used one time only, after which it cannot 2hr again). During certain 2hrs AV will not cast or use abilities throughout the duration of effect. Mighty Strikes: (45sec) AV will not cast or WS. Hundred Fists: (45sec) AV will not cast or WS. Benediction: (Instant) AV will recover all HP. Manafont: (60sec) AV will cast Meteor or Comet approx. every 8-10sec. (will not cast AeroV, AerogaIV, TornadoII, or WS) Chainspell: (60sec) AV will cast AeroV, AerogaIV, and TornadoII (Meteor and Comet are not casted after 79% even tho they are then on its spell list); it will cast 12-13 spells. (will not WS) Perfect Dodge: (30sec) AV will continue to cast and WS. Invincible: (30sec) AV will continue to cast and WS. Blood Weapon: (30sec) AV will not cast or WS. Familiar: (Instant) Wynavs will gain attack and their max HP doubles to roughly 3000. (only used when Wynavs are present) Soul Voice: (90sec) AV will cast Maiden’s Virelai approx. every 10sec. (will not cast AeroV, AerogaIV, TornadoII, or WS) Eagle Eye Shot: (Instant) --- Can be absorbed by 1 shadow. Meikyo Shisui: (Until TP:0; assumption) AV will use either Medusa Javelin, and/or Explosive Impulse 5 times in a row; if unaggroed before 5 WSs are used AV’s TP regain can allow for additional WSs. (will not cast spells) Mijin Gakure: (Instant) Wynavs will use Mijin Gakure on current target. (only used when Wynavs are present) :* Seen to be used by AV himself: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v176/Mitsukai_Hawke/AVMijin.png Call Wyvern: (Instant) AV will spawn 3 Wynavs that instantly start attacking its current target. (6 Wynavs spawn when in bracelets mode) Astral Flow: (Instant) Wynavs will gain TP and use a random Breath attack instantly. (only used while Wynavs are present) When Absolute Virtue’s HP reaches 79%, it can cast Meteor and Comet without the use of Manafont, and use Explosive Impulse without the use of Meikyo Shisui, however Meteor and Comet are much weaker (approx 1/2 of the base damage of Meteor or Comet when casted under the effect of Manafont). When it reaches 59%, it brings out red bracelets, which increase its attack and MAB greatly. It becomes capable of summoning six wynavs, and will use 2hr abilities in combinations of three. If AV has lost all hate, different AI modes will remain. AV is immune to any form of enfeebles with the exception of some DoT spells, and a few other random things we aren’t even aware of, but are pretty much irrelevant (Fenrir’s Lunar Cry has landed). However, all DoT spells will fall off instantly when it deaggros. Once AV reaches bracelets mode, if it previously did not have all 2hrs locked, they will now be locked if they do not form at least 2/3 2hrs in a set (this is still not entirely clear to us, but it appears to work this way). As AV’s HP decreases it gains both physical and magical resistance as far as damage is concerned, i.e., it progressively takes less damage. Shield Bash damage ranged from 110~223 from 45~100% HP, and non-resisted AMII ranged from 500~800 (this is not damage cut from NM elemental resist building). Few Bracelets 2hr sets (irrelevant): (Call Wyvern>Familiar>Astral Flow) (Invincible>Benediction>Mijin Gakure) (Meikyo Shisui>Eagle Eye Shot>Eagle Eye Shot>Eagle Eye Shot) Aern's Wynav · 1500 HP · Will cast Tier IV and ga III spells that correspond to the current Vana'diel day · Susceptible to Gravity and Silence (if resistance builds it takes forever to occur) · Will ‘walk’ back to Absolute Virtue if deaggroed · Enhanced Movement Speed Link to videos of locked AV fighting. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1TU6XEFZ http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PVJPB7TF This over haul is brought to you by:(AllusionLakshmi:2/6/10) Sucessfull kill on Slyph Hello, Well i really dont know what to say, But on slyph server a couple of days ago AV was taken down by a Linkshell called TheDarkGuys, i Even have a Screenshot from the time of its defeat. http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/47474 I have no idea how they done it, But one thing it was a awsome fight. Level 80 cap + DNC + Perfect Defense = AV farming. --Dracko 06:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can we have some lv99 testimonials please? and any lifeless nerd managed to solo it yet? Just did AV with party of MNKx2 THFx1 BRD COR WHM. Chaos, fighters, marches x2, Minuet with marcato, haste and haste samba. AV dropped before nitro songs wore off. Pretty straight forward fight currently, just zerg and cure as some moves can still drop hp some decent amount, but still, with this setup, it is overkill. For anyone farming this, the ??? dont seems to be 2 mins respawn. More like 10 mins. Redid the fight, but the second try didnt went smoothly, he decided to spam meteors. Even with adoulin gear, its meteor hit hard so your whm must be aware to cure fast and hope that your dds can finish the fight fast. If he start spamming meteors, the fight wont end well as the radius will hit the whm. ---- AV dies quick to a solo item-level character with trusts. The SP abilities come on a timer and bracelets+Meteor is still able to one-shot an ill-equipped character, so speed matters, but if you're nervous about Meteor spam, stack MDT/MDB gear like an Ambuscade set, eat defensive food like Miso Ramen it shouldn't hurt too bad. ToastTheKnowing (talk) 06:11, November 30, 2018 (UTC)